In Dreams I Only See You
by TaurielOakenshield
Summary: This a Fili/OC AU Hobbit one-shot for my dear friend Teddy! (durinbrothers on twitter) Its a story about Fili and Thaein, Teddy's original character taking place during the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey movie! Hope you like it:)


In Dreams I Only See You

Thaein let out a small sigh of relief as she plumped herself onto the ground. It had been a long journey thus far and she was glad to finally be able to take a bit of a break. She accommodated herself next to one of the rocks on the ground, setting up her bedroll.

Fili sat himself down next to his brother Kili, stretching out his arms and yawning. He laid his head back against the rock and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

It seemed like just a few moments later, but he felt Kili nudging him at the elbow. He woke up abruptly, his eyelids heavy on his eyes. He looked around and saw everyone was quiet just sitting around the fire or sleeping.

He then noticed that someone seemed to be missing. He looked around nervously, searching for a familiar brown mop of hair and welcoming grey eyes. After a few seconds of nervous searching, he finally found her.

She was sleeping by a rock, cuddled in her blanket laying on her bed roll. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he sunk back against the rock. He then felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into his head. He looked over to see his little brother Kili looking intently at him, a wide smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Fili.

Kili didn't respond however, he only kept smirking at his brother. After a few seconds of their staring contest, Kili finally broke away and said "You know what."

"No Kili I don't," said Fili. "Why did you even wake me up anyway?"

Kili gave his brother another smirk before motioning his head over to where Thaein was sleeping. Fili followed his brother's movement, unsure of where it would take him.

But as soon as he realized what Kili meant, his cheeks became colored in pink blush. Fili quickly looked down at the ground, nervously shifting positions. He hadn't told Kili about his growing feelings for Thaein; not yet anyways.

He himself wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, but he knew it was something different, something he hadn't really felt before.

"Come on Fili, I seen the way you look at her. You've never looked at anyone like that," Kili said softly.

"What exactly am I supposed to do? I can't just go over there. Besides she's sleeping," Fili said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you could wake her up and ask where your braid beads are," Kili said, pointing at Fili's right braid. Fili looked down and noticed that his two beads from the two braids hanging from his chin were missing. He chuckled to himself when he realized.

"Of course," he muttered softly. Thaein was always pulling pranks on the members of the company, particularly Fili. It was somewhat childish, but that's part of what made Thaein who she was, and he loved that about her.

After another encouraging nod from Kili he finally got the courage to get up and walk over to Thaein's bed roll.

He stood over her, watching as she slept on her side, her long and somewhat messy brown hair cascading around her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, she thought. He didn't want to wake her up, but the desire to speak to her was greater than his need for politeness.

He squatted down next to her, gingerly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thaein," he whispered softly as he moved her shoulder slightly. "Thaein," he said again.

At the second mention of her name Thaein moaned softly, her hands going to her eyes as she rubbed them, before opening them.

Grey eyes then looked upon the young prince, and that smile that Fili loved so much suddenly graced his presence.

"You know, when they say things go bump in the night, I didn't really expect it to be you," Thaein said playfully, bringing herself up to a sitting position.

Fili smiled to himself as he looked down. He then looked back up to meet Thaein's eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you during your beauty sleep but uhhh it appears that you might have two of my possessions with you," Fili said.

"Oh? And what could that possibly be? If you haven't noticed I've been sleeping this whole time," Thaein said.

Fili then pointed to his braids as he lifted his eye-brows. Thaein followed his fingers and smirked to himself when she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh well that's quite unfortunate," she said reaching out her hand to flick one of his braids. "But I don't know why we' think I had anything to do with it."

"Come on Thaein I know you took them," Fili said, putting out his hand.

"Aye, maybe I did. But maybe I didn't. And if I did, what fun is it if I just hand 'em to ya?" Thaein said.

Fili kept his gaze on her, his hand still laid out, persistent on getting his braids back. This was the game they played. She would take his things, and he would always come asking for them. Most of the time however, she would make him actually look for it, which usually took hours for him to find. But tonight he was determined to have her give them to him.

Thaein gave another sheepish smile and then turned around, lifting up her pillow and grabbing the two beads from underneath. She then held out for him to see, but just as Fili reached out to grab them, she closed her fingers around them and said "Let me".

She then took one of the beads and held Fili's left braid, putting the bead in its place and then doing the same for the right braid.

Fili watched her intently, his heart beating a little quicker at her close proximity.

"There," she said, playing a little with the right braid. "All better" she said, as she looked up to meet Fili's gaze.

"Thank you," he said softly, not being able to take his eyes of her.

"So what else do you claim that I took?" Thaein asked.

"What?" Fili asked a little dazzed.

"When you came over here you said I had taken two things from ye. What is the other one?"

Fili opened his mouth to answer, but he was taken aback by Thaein's beauty illuminated by the moonlight.

"_This is the perfect moment,"_ he thought to himself.

"My heart," he said softly.

A look of surprise overtook Thaein's face at the realization of what Fili had just said. But she quickly smiled to herself and then leaned in closer. Within mere seconds her lips were just a breath away from Fili's face.

Just as his lips were about to touch Thaein's he heard a voice calling his name.

"Fili! Fili!"

Fili woke up abruptly, the light from the morning sun piercing his eyes. He looked over to see his brother standing over him.

"Come on Fili, it's time to go!"

Fili sighed in annoyance as he got up, stretching his arms and legs. He looked over to his right and saw Thaein and Bilbo talking as they ate their breakfast.

He sighed once again, realizing that it had all been a dream.


End file.
